Uzumaki Ghoul
by PainX65
Summary: The Uzumaki Clan wasn't what everyone thought they were. Longevity, chakra chains, large chakra reserves, healing abilities, great stamina and fuinjutsu? Yes. Eating human flesh and having predatory organs? No, no one knew about that.


**Uzumaki Ghoul**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tokyo Ghoul**_

Chapter 1

The Uzumaki clan, a clan once known for its Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) it made the clan so fear it lead to their destruction. But that wasn't the only thing that made them feared, they had longevity, large chakra reserves, a great amount of stamina, a healing ability and chakra chains.

That's what many people knew about the Uzumaki clan but there was something that they didn't know about the clan.

They ate human flesh.

Yes human flesh, they also had a predatory organ called the Kakuhou (Shining Wrap) a sack-like organ with the purpose of storing Rc cells, Rc being short for Red Child.

You may be wondering why they have a predatory organ like an animal, their human aren't they?

No, they beings called Ghouls. What are ghouls?

Ghouls are a carnivorous and cannibalistic species that is only able to feed on humans and other ghouls. They are close to humans as possible. They normally have the same physical appearance and intelligence as a human with the exception of diet, mentality and inner biology. If certain rare conditions are met, ghouls and humans may even be able to have offspring and a ghoul's organ can be successfully transplanted into a human.

They even have a unique eye called the Kakugan (Shining Eye) that denotes a ghoul's eye where the pupil turns red and the sclera black with red veins across the eye and into the skin around the eye. They can enter this state by their own will or when excited, extremely hungry or when they use their Kagune. The half-ghoul half-human hybrids will have only one Kakugan will have two.

A Kagune (Shining Child) is a ghoul's predatory organ and functions as their weapons and claws. It is usually as red as blood and flexible like the flow of water but firm and sturdy. When released, a ghoul's physique is strengthened, they are more resilient and their mobility heightens. A Kagune is composed of Rc cells, which flow just like blood, can become solid as teeth and can be described as 'liquid muscles'.

The Rc cells are released from the Kakuhou piercing the skin, and the released Rc cells form the Kagune and can be repeatedly hardened and softened at will by the ghoul. The Kagune's appearance and the place of emergence on the body depend on the Rc type of the ghoul.

There are four different Rc types, Ukaku, Koukaku, Rinkaku and Bikaku. Each Rc type has a set of strengths and weaknesses, each one unique to its type.

An Ukaku (Shining Feather) Kagune is spread out like feathers and is released from the shoulder area, it specializes in high speed attacks, most of the users seeming to have hugely enhanced speed. The Kagune is lightweight and can be used to create deliver high-speed attacks against an adversary, the primary method of attack is crystallising their kagune to deliver a high speed torrent of spike like projectiles, however whilst crystallised they are much stiffer and can't be used for short range combat. While the Kagune is suited both or short-distance and long-distance attacks, although short-range is considered their weakness. They are able to use their Kagune as a shield and some users are shown to be able to shape them into sharp blades, reminiscent of a Koukaky to aid in close quarters.

A Koukaku (Shining Shell) is released below the shoulder blade. This is achieved by a high density of Rc cells. It is heavy and extremely robust. Of all the Kagunes, they have the greatest sturdiness and are especially suited for defense. Normally, they are generally shaped into armours and shields. But on the offense, they can be shaped like melee weapons such as drills, hammers, blades, and swords. Due to its high weight, a Koukaku's speed is inferior to all other Kagunes and the Kagune is hard to wield.

A Rinkaku (Shining Scales) Kagune has an appearance similar to scaled tentacles and is released at the black around the waist. A Rinkaku wielder has powerful regenerative abilities and its peculiar appearance and structure yield a superior striking power. A Rinkaku excels in brute strength. This type's regenerative power is a result of the Rc cells easily binding together. Their Rc cells are more similar to liquids. However, this means that the binding force among the Rc cells must be weak, therefore making the Kagune very easy to break. But because their Rc cells bind so easily, some Rinkaku can bind their multiple tenacle-like Kagune together to make a larger,stronger Kagune.

A Bikaku (Shining Tail) typically has a tail-like appearance and is released around the tail-bone/coccyx. It is good for medium-distance attacks and has decent offense, defence and speed. Thus, they have no notable strengths or weaknesses like the Kagune based on other Rc types, meaning the Kagune itself is treated as a surprise 'trump card'.

There is also an abnormal transformation Kagune that appears when ghouls repeatedly cannibalize other ghouls, they rarely develop an abnormal Kagune apart from the common predatory kagune. This Kagune typically takes an armour-like shape, and ghouls with such a Kagune are called Kakuja (Shining One).

Humans and ghouls both have this Rc cells and a ghoul stocks them by eating people, the Rc cells are concentrated and stored in the Kakuhou. Ghouls since they eat humans and other ghouls are unable to digest any other type of food due to a particular enzyme their bodies produce. The structure of their tongues are also different from humans' making other foods taste disgusting and uncomfortable.

While ghouls can't eat normal food, they are able to drink coffee. They are also able to drink plain water. If ghouls eat try to eat normal food, they will be struck by a powerful urge to vomit. When forced or forcing themselves to digest such food, it will degrade their physical condition.

Ghouls can also go for longer without food and go up to without two months without human flesh. However if they go without food they enter an extreme state of hunger and will suffer very painful headaches and lose all reason causing them to become driven by instinct alone and they will feed on any available source of human meat to end this state.

Now imagine these ghouls as a clan in a village, a village and clan full of ghouls full of pure blooded ghouls. These ghouls were the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure. These secrets were only shared within the clan and they vowed never to eat their own kind that was alive.

They sound pretty powerful don't they? But what if I told you they had weapons as well as Fuinjutsu. Weapons made out of their Kakuhou. These weapons were called Quinque.

A Quinque is a weaponed that is fashioned from a ghoul's Kagune. Manufactured from a ghoul's Kakuhou, the Uzumaki clan used the Kakuhou from the deceased ghouls of the clan. The Quinque emits electrical signals that stimulate the Kankuhou to release and control the Kagune. The Quinque can be made into various shapes like axes, guns, shields or blades to a degree, but most still retain some characteristics of the original kagune, another difference between a quinque and a kagune is that former unlike the latter cannot change its shape nor store or absorb anymore Rc Cells other then was harvested from the ghoul it was made from. In rare cases a quinque can also be fused from two kagune and from a kakuja.

With this information you would have thought that the Uzumaki clan wouldn't have been destroyed so easily but they didn't the Uzumaki heavily crippled the villages attacking it. While Uzushiogakure had fewer members than the three villages that attacked it, they had more strength and stamina and could fight for much longer.

The ghouls killed many of the shinobi who attacked them and made those three villages lose many of their population making Konoha the largest populated in the Elemental Nations.

Speaking about Konoha there is a ghoul but not just any ghoul but a half-ghoul. Let's go have a look at one of the last ghoul of the Uzumaki clan.

 _Konoha_

In Konohagakure or Konoha for short was the home to one Naruto Uzumaki, one of the last living members of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto was walking around the village at night and was looking for his meal. He just came from Ichiraku Ramen from the meal he had with the Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi.

While usually as a half-ghoul his ghoul side would of forced him to taste the food as disgusting but he was one of the three lucky Uzumaki's known for eating other foods.

Why?

The Kyubi. The Kyubi was a large fox with nine tails and one of the nine Bijuu. Naruto met the large fox when he was younger than he was currently. The fox explained what he was and how to use his ghoul abilities, due to being the Jinchuriki of the fox it could allow Naruto to eat regular food withoit being disgusted or degrading his body but he still required human flesh and that's what Naruto was doing now.

Hunting.

Naruto was in an alley before spotting a drunken man waddle into the alleyway. Naruto's right eye changed into the Kakugan and threw a small rock at the drunk to get his attention. The drunk spotted Naruto who had a large grin that made the man scowl.

"A demon like you shouldn't be smiling!" the man started to walk as Naruto threw another rock making the drunk angry at the 'demon' brat. The civilians didn't know about Fuinjutsu while the shinobi and kunoichi of the village understood and but mainly the older generation the newer generation of genin and a few chunin thought of him as the Kyubi.

"You fucking brat" the drunk growled as a third rock hit the drunk. The drunk consumed by rage at how the Uzumaki was throwing rocks at the man then as the man got close Naruto's grin was larger and then four red tentacles sprouting from the back of his waist. This was his Rinkaku.

The drunk froze as he looked at the four red tentacles dancing around as Naruto was staring intensely at the drunk who took a step back.

"W-What i-is t-t-this!?" the drunk said as he fell onto his back and Naruto walked closer. "Stop, Stop!" the drunk said as he grabbed his bottle smashing it on the ground and pointing it at the blonde.

Naruto's tentacle Rinkaku grabbed the one man's arm and another silenced the man while the third and fourth stabbed the man repeatedly until Naruto dropped him onto the ground. "Well time to eat" Naruto said as he started eating the nameless drunk.

Naruto finishing his meal wiped the blood from his mouth and left the alleyway that only contained clothes. Naruto entered his apartment and sat on his bed as his eye returned back to its normal blue colour.

"Maybe I'll use my Bikaku next time" Naruto said out loud. Usually a ghoul only as one Kagune or unless on rare occurrences they inherited both parents Kagune, Naruto could use all four Kagune types thanks to his mother Kushina Uzumaki who inherited both her parents Rinkaku and Koukaku. The Kyubi also messed with his DNA to allow him to use all four Kagune and surprisingly his Kagune can take on many different forms like his Rinkaku tentacles from his back to his Rinkaku tentacles that can be used on the front of his body and many others.

He however can't use any Kakuja as he needs to eat some ghouls but since they were family it would be hard forcing himself to eat family. He once wondered how the Kyubi knew that he was a ghoul and what to do and how to survive as a ghoul. It turned out that Kushina Uzumaki, his mother was his second Jinchuriki and that Mito Uzumaki who married the Shodaime Hokage was the Kyubi's first Jinchuriki.

He wondered why the Kyubi was helping him, at first it was for survival even though the Kyubi would reform after death the Kyubi didn't want to go through it anytime soon. Eventually it turned to friendship over the short amount of time they were together and learnt that the fox was male.

Closing his eyes to prepare till the day he would become a ninja to fulfil his goal. Restore Uzushiogakure and gather the Uzumaki clan together.

Family was important after all.


End file.
